Comfort
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: When he needed the comfort, she was there. Blaze/Sonic the Werehog


**This isn't the one-shot with the lemon (I'm working on that) but I got this idea when I played Sonic Unleashed again and was running around on all fours and this idea popped in my head when I ran past Amy.**

**Pairing: Blaze/Werehog Sonic**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_Amy shied away when Sonic neared her. _He blinked his emerald eyes when she did this and he froze in place, putting down his foot and staring into her frightened green eyes. "S-Sonic," she stammered nervously. She still wasn't used to him in this form. "Hi."

"Hi, Amy," he replied. His voice was rough and deep, completely different from Sonic's cheery carefree voice. This... this 'Sonic' sounded angry and mean, his dark blue and silver fur blowing in the cool night breeze.

Anyway, the werehog had planned to talk to Amy, asking her how she got here and why. Even though he was always running away from Amy, she was a really close friend and he wanted to be near someone who he knew. Everyone else screamed and run away, no matter how many times he had tried to point out he wouldn't hurt them.

"Amy, I-" he began. Instantly she flinched, her eyes locked on his large, sharp teeth. Sonic sighed, blowing air through his nostrils. "I'm not going to harm you. Calm down!"

"I can't!" she burst out. "You're too... too.."

"Too what?" he growled, fur starting to prickle.

"Too big!" she cried. "You're too big, too furry, too scary! I'm sorry Sonic, I can't do this! What if you hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you, Amy?" Sonic asked her, eyes narrowing.

He waited impatiently for her answer. He stood up, as he had been on all fours and put his hands behind his back and looked at her, emerald eyes gleaming in the night. The pink hedgehog backed away, her own eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Would... would you eat me?"

"No."

"But you're a werewolf!" she protested.

"Were_hog," _he corrected, holding up a clawed finger.

Amy backed away, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but this won't work." She ran inside of the building, probably running to Professor Pickle. **(****god)**

The werehog flattened his sharp ears, sighing sadly. On all fours again he whirled around on his heels and ran off. He wasn't even three minutes into his run, his dark blue and silver fur blowing in the wind when Chip caught up with him, panting and holding a chocolate bar.

"Sonic!" he gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Did you not hear what just happened?" he snarled at him.

Chip struggled to keep up as Sonic picked up speed, running faster.

He lost Chip, as the winged creature had stopped chasing him and instead feasted on his bar of chocolate.

Sonic flattened his ears as he spotted a purple shape sitting on a cliff. That was _his _spot. He went there when he wanted to be alone, by himself, without Chip bothering him. As he padded closer, he realized how familiar the purple shape was. He pricked his flattened ears and kept his senses alert, growling softly.

"I can hear you, you know."

The voice was familiar in his sensitive ears, and he sniffed the air. "Blaze!" he gasped. He stood up, bringing himself closer to her. "What are you doing here? And how did you-"

"It's a long story," she interrupted, not even looking at him.

"Really," he muttered.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked him, turning to face him, her amber eyes meeting his emerald. She didn't even gasp when her eyes scannned his new body. Surprise flashed in her eyes, but it was gone.

"Getting away from it all," he answered, walking over and sitting down beside her. "I just feel like they'll never accept me."

"You're just like that at night, Sonic," she muttered.

His eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"I know these kind of things."

Sonic looked down, studying his spiked shoes. "Amy is terrified of me, all Chip cares about is his stupid chocolate bar, and Tails is busy with the Dark Gaia stuff." He sighed. "On top of all that, everybody I see except Chip and Tails either screams or hides..."

"I'm not screaming," Blaze pointed out. "And I'm not hiding."

"But you're scared, aren't you?" he found himself growling again. "You must want to run right now, to hide."

Instead of agreeing, the cat only laughed. "Please, Sonic," she said, scratching her cheek, "I'm cursed with fire. We live in a place where a man shaped like an egg builds giant robots designed to kill and destroy. I'm not afraid of you or anything else."

He seemed satisfied, so he settled down on his elbows.

"Besides," she continued. "I... care about you. We're friends. I'd never just run and hide because you turn into a hairy beast. No offence," she added, meeting his offended glare.

"Nontaken," he grumbled. He then smirked. "I do look pretty awesome, right? I mean I get these cool stretchy arms and chest fur!" The werehog pulled on the thick silver fur on his chest, his smirk growing to a grin. Blaze studied his sharp teeth but shrugged and looked away, staring at the wide full moon. He frowned, and she saw this out of the corner of her eye. "I wish it was morning."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, I'd go back to being regular old me. And I really like watching sunsets, soo..."

She didn't reply, just stared at the moon.

"Hey, Blaze."

"What?"

He drew around in the dirt with one of his sharp claws. "Do you um... like me?"

Blaze breathed in quickly. She hoped he hadn't heard it, but with his sharp hearing he did and held back a laugh. "Of course, Sonic. We're friends."

"Not that kind of like," he said.

She pondered this for a minute. When they had first met, she had hated him. He was annoying - cocky, blunt, no responsibility whatsoever, carefree. But she pushed past that and instead focused on the good things about him - he was pretty strong, smart (at times), impossible to hate, pretty funny. The cat mentally smiled as she remembered when he was asleep and her, being curious, poked him. His fur was soft beneath her fingers. He had moved a little bit and she had instantly pulled away. Blushing madly she had hurried back to her room, wondering why she had done that stupid thing.

When he had to leave, she knew she would miss him. Her heart skipped a beat now as she gazed into his emerald eyes, ignoring his thick dark blue fur.

"Yes," she murmured. "Yes, Sonic, I guess I like you."

Blaze felt like she was a kid again, nervously telling the boy she liked that she liked him.

Sonic let out a chuckle. "Well, Blaze," he told her. "I feel the same way."

She reached up a hand and scratched him behind the ear. His body went rigid and he melted in her hands, his body going limp, head falling. She purred softly, leaning down and leaning across his chest. She was dozing off when he spoke.

"Blaze."

"Hm?"

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I'm some kind of wolf-dog-hedgehog thing, and you're a cat."

"So?" she asked, not getting it.

"Shouldn't I be chasing you?"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "If you chased me, I bet I could outrun you."

He sat up, smirking. "Wanna bet on it?"

She got off his chest, stretching. "It's a bet." The cat raced then raced off, not even warning him.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You didn't do a countdown!" Running like a wolf he dashed after her, easily tracking her as her lavender scent was heavy in the air.

It seemed like hours before he finally caught her. He pounced and tackled her, careful not to hurt her. "I told you I could catch you," he taunted.

"You cheated," she protested. However, Sonic didn't reply. As a matter of fact his ears pricked, and he lifted his head and looked up. The moon was going down and the sky was getting lighter. A smile was on his light muzzle.

"I'll be back to normal soon," he said with a grin. "Just wait."

And they did.

The sky got lighter, the sun rising. A dark purple mist came out of Sonic's stomach, covering his whole body. Blaze smiled softly as the werehog was replaced with a normal, cerulean hedgehog.

"Was it worth the wait?" Sonic asked her, a grin on his face.

"Every second," she responded, leaning up and kissing him deeply.

He kissed back, smiling against the kiss. They finally broke apart and smiled at each other, eyes shining with love.

"Blaze, I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, Sonic," she replied, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled, pressing against her neck.

For once in his life, he actually felt comforted.

* * *

**look at that wonderful ending. isn't it beautiful? :D**

**for some reason i crave some meat... hm, it's around lunch time.**

**I got this idea yesterday while I was watching my brother play Sonic Generations.**

**me: "hm... i wish i could play sonic unleashed" and then the idea came.**

**Remember to review! :D**


End file.
